Deux masochistes ensemble, ça fait des chocapics!
by Illheart
Summary: Eustass Kidd était très certainement masochiste pour aller se faire soigner auprès du Chirurgien de la Mort malgré sa haine des piqûres et de tout le domaine médical. Mais fort heureusement pour lui, Law Trafalgar était sûrement tout autant masochiste s'il acceptait de le prendre en consultation alors que le Supernova avait des envies très précises le concernant.


J'aurai été incroyablement productive ce mois-ci. Je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir autant écrit en si peu de temps, c'est très très rare.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je reviens avec un OS un peu différent de ce que j'ai fais auparavant. Moi qui aime me concentrer sur les conflits, les sentiments et surtout les relations humaines, je laisse tomber tout cela pour quelque chose de plus brute. Mais il faut dire que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à voir Law et Eustass avoir un autre rapport. Ce sont tous de même de sacrés enflures, n'en déplaise à ceux qui les écrivent comme des amants amourachés ou des petits copains trop choupis.

Quant au titre... En fait il me vient d'une discussion avec **Taranis K**. Sur le moment ça l'a beaucoup fait rire et moi ça m'a soudainement inspiré cette idée d'OS. Je n'en suis pas peu fière, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas moi je me suis sacrément éclatée à l'écrire, c'était très fun de pouvoir me montrer un peu sadique et masochiste en même temps!

Je préfère quand même vous prévenir que certains passages peuvent être choquants pour les plus sensibles. Certes, je mets beaucoup d'humour et je reste assez "soft" sur la description de la scène de sexe, mais les descriptions autour peuvent néanmoins vous interpeller. Alors je vous demande de faire attention si vous vous lancer dans cette lecture!

Sinon bonne lecture, bisou sur vos truffes.

* * *

۩๑ ๑۩

 **D eux masochistes ensemble, ça fait des chocapics**

۩๑ ๑۩

* * *

L'immense table sur laquelle il était retenu était d'une froideur glaciale. Le métal, bien qu'il ne fut pas en contact avec sa peau, lui brûlait le dos dès qu'il se reposait contre le drap blanc recouvrant le meuble d'opération chirurgicale. La sensation était particulièrement désagréable, encore plus sachant qu'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, ou simplement se redresser pour fuir la frigidité qui lui mordait le corps... De longues sangles aux coloris proche de l'ocre le gardaient fermement couché.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas comment je me suis fait ça ?

\- Un combat comme 99% du temps, non ?

\- Tss. T'es pas très marrant aujourd'hui.

\- Et toi tu m'interromps dans mes recherches pour une blessure complètement superficielle. Ca se paye ce genre d'arrogance, Eustass-ya.

L'aiguille glissa sous sa peau aussi durement que le ton froid employé par l'homme au chapeau blanc tacheté de noir. Son regard était couvert d'un sombre voile, laissant parfaitement entrapercevoir l'agacement qui le prenait en cet instant-même. Il était aussi glacial que cette table sur laquelle il l'avait installé pour s'occuper de son petit « bobo » . Kidd sentait très clairement qu'il l'avait dérangé, et que cette sensation de frigidité qu'il ressentait depuis son arrivée était en grande partie dû au mauvais caractère du chirurgien. Mais loin de s'en plaindre, Kidd prenait cette information avec grande satisfaction.

L'aiguille se retira aussi rudement qu'elle était entrée, laissant une petite goutte de sang s'écouler du petit trou qu'elle avait laissée par son retrait. Le sourire du capitaine supernova se raidit un peu, c'était la deuxième fois que Trafalgar le piquait pour lui prélever du sang… Même lui était assez intelligent pour se rendre bien compte qu'il le faisait exprès.

\- Je n'ai pas prélevé assez sang. Je vais devoir piquer une nouvelle fois pour trouver une autre veine.

\- Tu l'fais exprès ?

Un vague sourire sadique lui répondit, bientôt suivit d'une nouvelle sensation désagréable.

Kidd avait toujours haï les médecins. Tout ce qui se rapprochait des hôpitaux avait de quoi le faire rentrer dans une rage noire. Le moindre mec ou nana qui s'approchait de lui pour le trifouiller d'un peu trop près… risquait de se faire exploser le crâne contre un mur dans la seconde qui suivait. Plusieurs toubibs ou autres infirmières en avaient déjà fait les frais. On ne touchait pas à son anatomie comme ça, sans y être personnellement invité. Le roux était assez prude à ce sujet là. Et puis, il avait toujours trouvé que ca avait quelque chose de badass d'être couvert de blessures, de cicatrices ou même du sang de ses ennemis. Il en retirait un plaisir ainsi qu'une virilité digne d'un homme d'action comme lui.

Malheureusement il s'était également rendu rapidement compte qu'à force de perdre du sang et de ne pas soigner ses plaies… Ces dernières s'infectaient et risquaient de lui refiler une saloperie de maladie pouvant l'affaiblir, ou dans le pire des cas : le tuer. Et mourir d'une putain d'infection était bien la dernière façon dont le capitaine voulait terminer ses jours. S'il devait clamser, ce serait une un champ de bataille contre une ribambelle d'ennemis, pas à cause d'une connerie de blessure ayant mal cicatrisé et lui ayant refilé n'importe quelle maladie pourrie.

Alors il avait du se résoudre à consulter un « médecin ».

\- C'est bon ? T'en as eu assez là ?

\- Tais-toi. Tu me déconcentres.

La voix de Law avait claqué dans l'air comme un avertissement. Il senti une nouvelle vague de liquide s'écouler hors de son corps… Son petit chirurgien était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Tant mieux, ça promettait une deuxième partie très intéressante pour lui.

\- T'as pas mis une petite tenue d'infirmière ? J'suis sûre que la jupe sans rien en dessous ça t'irait bien.

L'aiguille s'enfonça un peu plus profondément, lui tirant une grimace ainsi qu'un petit son incontrôlé. Ah le salop ! Il en avait profité pour lui toucher un muscle.

\- Oh ça va, décoince ton cul. On est entre nous.

Des biles sombres se posèrent sur lui, dardant sur sa personne une très mauvaise expression. Trafalgar n'était pas encore d'une humeur très joueuse. Le roux avait vraiment dû l'interrompre dans une opération très captivante pour qu'il se montre si peu « réceptif » à ses attaques. Mais fort heureusement son patient savait exactement sur quelle corde tirer pour titiller l'intérêt de son chirurgien attitré. Ils ne tenaient pas ce genre de relation depuis environ un an pour rien...

\- Tu as envie de souffrir aujourd'hui Eustass-ya ?

\- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais vraiment me faire quelque chose avec tes petites piqûres. -répondit le roux avec une arrogance certaine.

\- Oh… Vraiment ?

Le ton qu'avait prit la voix du brun promettait moultes expériences peu agréables dans les minutes qui suivraient. La plupart des gens auraient fuis ou tremblés s'ils avaient été exposés à une telle sonorité. Il leur aurait suffi d'un regard de cet homme aux étranges tatouages pour qu'ils aillent à la niche ou le supplie de ne pas les toucher, de ne pas les mettre en pièces bien qu'ils le méritaient. Mais lui, le grand Capitaine Eustass Kidd ne s'inclinait devant personne. Et encore moins devant sa future proie… Son grand sourire répondit au ton cinglant du chirurgien. S'il commençait à lancer le jeu… Il n'allait pas se priver pour y répondre avec ses répliques les plus assassines qui soit.

\- Ouais… T'es comme une petite guêpe qui pique, et moi les guêpes, je les écrase.

Law haussa un sourcil à sa comparaison, puis il resserra soudainement les sangles qui retenaient son patient sur sa longue table froide d'opération.

La petite séance commençait seulement maintenant.

L'aiguille de la seringue se retira pour la dernière fois de sa peau pâle. Kidd observait son vis-à-vis avec attention, le regardant s'écarter pour chercher dans ses étagères de quoi le faire souffrir, ou du moins de quoi essayer de le faire réagir. Il continuait de sourire, sûr de sa victoire, même lorsque l'autre revint avec de quoi recoudre sa vilaine estafilade au torse.

\- Tu désinfectes pas ? –lança t-il d'un air curieux.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait. Sans doute l'aurais-tu remarqué si tu avais arrêté de mater mes fesses.

C'en était presque vexant. Cependant il ne répondit rien, se contentant d'afficher un sourire à fendre son visage d'une expression particulièrement effrayante. Law n'y fit pas même attention, il se contenta de fixer la blessure, avant de préparer son matériel, passant le fil au bout d'une nouvelle aiguille. Le regard du roux suivit avec minutie le moindre de ses gestes, s'arrêtant un peu sur ses hanches larges, puis sur son visage aux traits légèrement contrariés. Il aimait bien le voir avec cette expression, ça suffisait à lui donner un début d'érection.

Il ne savait pas trop comment il en était venu à se faire soigner chez ce cinglé. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il devait être tout aussi taré -en grande partie-, et qu'une personnalité aussi froide que sévère lui donnait envie de venir la chambouler. Lorsqu'il voyait ce foutu pirate avec son air suffisant, son corps entier brûlait de lui faire ravaler pour une expression suppliante. Lorsque Law se montrait complaisant, ses mains rêvaient de le marquer et de le faire hurler pour que son visage se torde sous ses demandes. Eustass était très doué pour pousser les autres à bout, encore plus ce petit chirurgien qu'il avait prit l'habitude de venir emmerder depuis un an maintenant, peu après leur rencontre à Shabaondy.

Sur son torse, Law s'affairait déjà à recoudre la blessure, provoquant de petits picotements sur son épiderme, rien d'insurmontable pour un grand gaillard comme lui.

\- C'est tout ? Tu te ramollis dis moi.

Il s'était moqué en toute connaissance de cause, lâchant ce petit rire gras que l'autre exécrait plus que tout le reste chez sa personne. Ses sourcils se plissèrent légèrement plus, puis un coup violent sur le fil manqua d'arracher une partie de sa peau. Cette fois le Capitaine des Heart avait réussi à lui tirer une plainte, un premier point pour lui.

\- Ah putain !

\- Tu disais… Eustass-ya ?

Le fourbe affichait maintenant un large sourire, aussi aiguisé que sa fine aiguille aux couleurs d'argents. Ses yeux ressortaient un peu mieux, au fond de ses pupilles le roux y aperçut une lueur sadique bientôt suivi d'un soupçon de satisfaction. Il prenait son pied à lui tirer des complaintes ce sale rat au beau cul! S'il n'avait pas autant aimé le faire hurler en couchant avec lui, nul doute qu'il l'aurait déjà envoyé rejoindre les cadavres de marins sous la mer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à de telles pensées. Certes la vue du corps de Trafalgar baignant dans son propre sang avait de quoi le charmer, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait lui faire... Pas en cet instant présent en tout cas. Alors il changea sa plainte en une force, se munissant de son expression la plus tranchante:

\- Je disais que l'infirmière a envie que j'la prenne sur son bureau et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'montre si douce avec moi.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, et leurs grands sourires s'agrandirent de concert.

\- Tu parles beaucoup de sexe, besoin de régler un problème de frustration ?

\- Tu t'amuses à appuyer sur les faiblesses des autres, besoin de régler un problème d'infériorité ?

Un nouvel échange visuel eu lieu, puis c'est très lentement que les mains du chirurgien glissèrent sur le torse couvert de marques du roux. Il souriait, caressant du bout de doigts la peau rude qui frissonnait sous son passage.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Eustass-ya… Toujours à évoquer mes fesses ou ma position de chirurgien, je crois que tu as des fantasmes très précis de ce qui te fait bander, ou alors tu jalouses ma composition physique ?

\- T'as qu'à pas remuer tes petites fesses devant moi si tu veux pas que je réagisse.

Il venait de s'engager dans un combat de regard. Un autre de leur rituel qu'il comptait bien gagner. Hors de question de laisser la moindre victoire à l'infirmière, ce serait lui donner trop de plaisir. Et si Kidd était venu le voir aujourd'hui c'était bien pour qu'il soit celui qui s'amuserait le plus… Ce ne serait pas très drôle si l'inverse se produisait. Alors il ancra ses yeux orangés dans ceux métalliques de son vis-à-vis, affichant ce même sourire qu'il avait arboré lorsque le jeu avait réellement commencé entre eux.

De petits picotements sur son bas ventre faillirent lui faire perdre le contact.

\- Je ne fais rien de plus appuyer que je ne le ferai avec mes autres patients… Il en faut vraiment peu pour que ton mat se dresse. C'est très intéressant à prendre… comme information.

La voix venait de glisser contre son oreille, aussi doucereuse qu'une langue qui s'aventurait sur son cou, faisant allégrement frémir l'entièreté de son corps. Et des caresses un peu plus poussées, vinrent tournoyer autour de la ceinture de son pantalon. Ca y est, Law était en train de se prendre au jeu, ça se voyait. Dans son regard, dans ses manières il y avait cette lueur toute particulière, celle qui avait le don de mettre Kidd dans un état indescriptible. Le brun savait comment se faire désirer, et il avait beau dire qu'il ne faisait rien… Lui il savait, il était certain qu'il faisait exprès de lui mettre son joli petit cul sous le nez. Tout cela faisait partie de sa manœuvre, de sa technique pour le torturer le temps qu'il lui concède le moindre contact.

Il continuait de le regarder, croisant son regard l'espace d'une seconde, avant que ce dernier ne s'enfonce de nouveau dans sa gorge pour déposer des baisers brûlants lui faisant ravaler sa salive. Ses mains mâtes, elles continuaient de tourner, tout doucement, s'avançant sans trop bouger en direction d'un tissu qui ne demandait qu'à être retirer. Eustass commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, il l'aurait arraché de lui-même ce foutu pantalon, mais il y avait ces sangles. Des sangles qu'il n'avait pas le droit de briser, même s'il le pouvait. Cela faisait partie du jeu. Alors son impatience devrait attendre, Law n'avait pas fini, c'était trop tôt. Il continuait ses caresses, ses mains explorant son corps comme l'aurait fait un serpent cherchant à s'enrouler autour de lui pour l'étouffer. Et sa langue il l'a fit voyager jusqu'à sa pomme d'Adam pour la mordiller doucement, tirant quelques soupirs chez son patient qui commençait à s'impatienter. Les doigts aux sombres tatouages entamèrent leur descente jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Kidd les sentit très distinctement se fondre sous son pantalon pour effleurer avec une sensualité que seul Trafalgar était capable d'exécuter. Ils descendaient, encore, toujours plus bas pour se rapprocher dangereusement de son excitation grandissante. La froideur de la table avait disparu, à présent le rouquin se sentait irradier de l'intérieur. La main descendit encore, seulement séparée de son sexe de quelques millimètres. L'homme retint son souffle...

Et le capitaine des Heart s'écarta d'un coup, retournant à sa blessure sans aucune pitié. La chaleur des doigts passant d'une lenteur tortueuse sur son bas ventre avait soudainement disparue, laissant place aux désagréables picotements du fil et de cette aiguille qui se remirent à recoudre sa peau déchirée par une épée. Kidd grogna, fronçant ses sourcils tandis que l'autre faisait mine de ne rien entendre. Il était retourné à sa délicate opération, oubliant sciemment le désir grandissant de son patient. Il avait osé le mener par le bout du nez en sachant qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui faire ravaler son audace.

\- Trafalgar… -prévint durement la voix de ce dernier.

Le mât releva à peine les yeux, retournant aussi vite à sa manœuvre, le sourire goguenard.

\- Kidd... -susurra t-il, taquin.

\- Toi t'as vraiment envie que j'te prenne violemment sur ta putain de table d'opération.

\- Si tu le dis Eustass-ya.

Il continuait de se foutre de sa gueule en plus! Cet enfoiré prenait tout son temps pour refermer sa plaie. Le rouquin avait beau n'avoir aucune notion en chirurgie, ou en médecine, il était assez intelligent pour se rendre compte que cet homme en face de lui, ralentissait ses gestes pour faire durer son petit jeu sadique. Il l'avait chauffé, maintenant il comptait le garder immobile, sans que rien ne puisse venir le soulager. Une vraie technique de putain de sadique.

\- Tu vas prendre cher dès que t'auras fini.

\- Des mots, toujours des mots. –lui rétorqua l'autre en soupirant. Je vais vraiment finir par me convaincre que tu es perpétuellement frustré et que tu crois pouvoir te lâcher ou m'exciter avec ton manque de tact.

\- Me fais pas croire que t'es complètement insensible! sinon tu m'aurais déjà découpé en morceaux, et prit mon cœur pour en faire de la charpie.

Law fixa le plafond du sous-marin un instant, semblant réfléchir avant de se fendre d'un nouvel air mutin qui lui allait si bien. Son regard retomba sur son patient dont il captura aussitôt l'attention, avant de déclarer très doucement:

\- Je te l'accorde. Tu serais déjà mort depuis longtemps si tu n'étais pas un peu bandant.

\- Un peu ?!

Kidd fut de nouveau bloqué par les sangles. Elles le reclouèrent contre la table, l'empêchant de se redresser pour faire disparaître ce sourire suffisant qu'avait affiché le brun à la fin de sa violente pique. Oh ça pour sûr il allait le faire hurler une fois que ses soins seraient terminés! Il avait juste à patienter encore quelques minutes… quelques secondes.

\- T'essayes de me rendre dingue, c'est ça ?

\- Peut être…

\- C'est ça qui te fait mouiller ?

Un rire amusé fut sa réponse, bientôt suivit d'un claquement de dent sur le fil pour le couper.

\- Et toi c'est le simple fait que je t'effleure le cou qui suffit à te rendre humide ?

L'autre supernova ne put que grogner une nouvelle fois, fixant les mains du chirurgien qui s'affairaient à terminer leur opération.

\- Moi c'est la lueur d'arrogance que je vois dans ton regard qui me fait de l'effet.

Les boucles de sangles sautèrent. Aussitôt Kidd se saisit de l'horrible pull jaune de Law pour le plaquer contre cette table dure et froide dont il était enfin libéré. Il avait bien pris son pied à jouer les docteurs, maintenant c'était à son tour de se lâcher et de lui faire payer impertinence.

\- J'espère que t'es prêt, parce que tu ne vas pas pouvoir te marcher pendant 3 jours entiers.

\- Tu crois vraiment avoir la force de faire ça ? C'est mignon.

Une tape sur son crâne, digne de la caresse d'un maître pour son chien le rendit complètement fou. Il arracha sans la moindre compassion ce pull qui riait de lui autant que son possesseur. Il le mit en miettes, tirant de chaque côté sans la moindre compassion, se nourrissant de la complainte du chirurgien. Qu'il se démerde pour se retrouver un autre pull, si ça se trouve Law avait toute une armoire avec ce même genre de fringues. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas le cas, Kidd n'irait pas pleurer sur le sort de ce foutu bout de vêtement qui avait toujours eu le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il souriait de toutes ses dents devant le massacre qu'il avait commis, attrapant le regard de son médecin au vol comme pour le prévenir de ce qui l'attendait. Tout comme Law l'avait fait il n'y avait pas dix minutes, le capitaine aux cheveux de feu allait s'amuser à lui arracher quelques plaintes.

C'était à son tour de le torturer après tout.

\- Ton cul est putain de mort.

Le brun ne lui répondit que par un nouveau sourire, remplaçant celui de son pull. Il savait quel effet cela faisait à Kidd. Il connaissait parfaitement bien sa haine de ce symbole qu'il arborait continuellement. Et il avait conscience que cela le rendait dingue, lorsqu'il se contentait de l'affronter avec un simple sourire, plutôt que de lui répondre avec ce dédain qui lui était propre.

Son genou remonta presque violemment, cherchant le contact avec la bosse grossissante sous le pantalon bariolé de sa proie. Il s'y frotta un peu, étirant de lui-même son corps pour tenter d'avantage le monstre au dessus de lui. C'était avec fierté qu'il exposait son torse, et ce tatouage sur ce dernier qui continuait de rire des vaines insultes de son futur amant. Pensait-il pouvoir l'effrayer avec la moindre de ses répliques?... Law espérait que non, sinon Eustass était encore plus stupide que ce qu'il avait imaginé jusque là.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?... -lui demanda t-il en lui tirant la langue. Ferme un peu ta gueule, et montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au supernova pour enfin cesser de parler. Ses grandes mains aux quelques bijoux s'étaient empressés de retirer son pantalon, bientôt suivis par le reste de ses vêtements qu'il avait balancé sans faire attention à l'endroit sur lequel il pouvait les envoyer. Sur le moment Law s'en moquait aussi. De toute manière il demanderait à Shachi de ranger le bordel, cela lui permettrait aussi de le punir pour l'avoir interrompu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. D'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas eu autant de fierté, le brun se serait peut être même permit de remercier Kidd pour lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent un moyen de corriger l'un de ses subalternes. Mais ce serait le remplir d'une présomption dont Kidd n'avait guère besoin, alors il conserverait cette douce constatation pour lui.

Les deux hommes ne disaient plus rien. Ils se regardaient dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, pendant que Kidd commençait à marquer sa peau, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire. Avec l'un de ses propres scalpels, il laissait toutes sortes de petites marques sur la peau mâte, puis c'est avec sa bouche qu'il finissait par marquer cette dernière. Le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies ouvertes, il le récupérait du bout de sa langue, sans quitter des yeux le corps qui se cambrait toujours un peu plus sous ses attaques.

La sensation lui avait toujours parue étrangement agréable. Et le roux savait très bien s'y prendre lorsqu'il parsemait son corps de ces petites coupures si spéciales, pour ensuite se délecter des quelques perles de sang avec ce regard de braise qui lui allait à merveille. Il lui suffisait de croiser ses pupilles orangées en train de se dilater pour que Law se mette lui aussi à bander, et dès qu'il sentait que son amant s'attardait un peu trop sur ses coupures, il venait de lui-même poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui.

\- Arrête de jouer.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais te faire plaisir alors que tu m'as fait poireauter ? Rêve pas... Parce que maintenant t'es à moi l'infirmière, et je vais faire ce que je veux de toi avant que tu sois vraiment satisfait.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordres Eustass-ya, sinon je pourrais mettre fin à notre petite entrevue. Tu m'as déjà fait perdre du temps, alors rentabilise celui que je t'accorde.

Ses longs doigts se faufilèrent sur la colonne vertébrale du plus grand, remontant jusqu'à sa nuque pour s'en emparer et l'entraîner à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Il prenait ses lèvres contre les siennes avec vigueur, saisissant ces dernières pour les mordre avec force. Il ne serait pas le seul à saigner. Et puisqu'Eustass avait toujours eu une préférence pour ce qui était sanglant, Law n'allait pas contenir ses envies d'avaler ce sang qui était d'une si belle couleur. Du bout de sa langue il récupéra une ou deux gouttes, se fendant d'un immense sourire. Le sang ressortait encore mieux sur le rouge à lèvres sa proie, c'était presque hypnotisant à regarder. L'une de ses mains remonta d'ailleurs jusqu'à cette bouche, caressant d'un doigt le liquide un peu poisseux qui s'écoulait de la petite fente faite par ses soins.

Kidd était beau lorsqu'il saignait. Tellement beau que Law s'imaginait déjà plongeant ses mains à l'intérieur de son corps, sur ses organes et étaler un peu plus de son magnifique liquide carmin sur sa peau. Il aurait arraché petit à petit ses intestins, les mordant avec force et maquillant d'une couleur juste la peau bien trop pâle de son amant. Le chirurgien se figurait baignant dans cette mare d'organes et de sang... Ce serait une oeuvre d'art qui resterait à jamais gravée dans sa rétine, tout comme le goût du coeur du roux dans sa bouche. Oui lorsqu'il se lasserait de lui vivant, il le tuerait pour se délecter des chairs qu'il avait à lui offrir. Son propre sexe commença à le faire souffrir, il fallait à tout prix qu'il calme ses ardeurs, sinon ses mains finiraient par saisir ses outils pour ouvrir ce ventre sur lui en deux.

\- Tu serais magnifique si tu étais entièrement couvert de rouge Eustass-ya. -susurra t-il contre sa gorge. Je pourrais m'en charger, lorsque tu en auras assez de vivre.

\- T'es vraiment sadique.

\- Disons que je profite des bons parties qui me tombent entre les mains… -lui répondit le brun, passant ses mains sur ses cuisses avec un grand sourire. Je n'y toucherai pas… Alors si tu veux jouir, va falloir que tu me fasses plaisir.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Kidd enfonça quelques uns de ses doigts au plus profond de son être, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque, empreint d'un mélange entre la douleur et l'empressement d'être envahi par plus que de simples phalanges. D'une main son amant commençait à emplir cette place qui était sienne, et de l'autre il retenait ses poignets pour l'empêcher de l'arrêter en route. Tandis qu'il faisait serpenter ses doigts contre ses parois moites, sa grande main pâle l'enserrait avec force. Si brutalement que Law l'imaginait sans peine en train d'essayer de briser ses articulations. C'était très distinctement qu'il sentait ses os craquer, et son propre visage se déformer en une expression souffrante. Kidd resserra davantage sa prise, se saisissant du lobe de son oreille pour le mordre et lui faire pousser un premier soupir extatique. Il brûlait, les flammes infernales remontant de son ventre jusqu'à ses moindres nerfs étaient en train de le brûler. Ses joues avaient commencés à rougir, comme celles du pirate au dessus de lui. Ils étaient en train de brûler, tous les deux du même feu intérieur qui allait finir par les achever.

La promesse faite par sa proie été bien réelle, tant mieux. Ca n'en était que plus intéressant pour eux deux.

\- Là t'es sexy Trafalgar. Manque plus que tu me supplies de te baiser et ce serait parfait. -murmura le voix grave contre son oreille.

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Eustass-ya. Si tu veux une pute pour te supplier, il y a... une maison close à deux pas du port.

Le Chirurgien lança un regard mauvais à son invité pour accompagner sa pique. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne ferait pas, ce serait ça: le supplier. Il acceptait bien assez de ses étranges manies, bien qu'elles soient très intéressantes à explorer pour la plupart là n'était pas la question. Cependant Law restait un homme avec sa fierté, et il fallait que Kidd soit un imbécile fini pour croire qu'il obtiendrait de lui la moindre supplication. Il aurait beau s'y appliquer, se donner corps et âme à cette tâche, jamais le brun ne ploierait.

La préparation se poursuivit quelques minutes. Les deux amants retiraient chacun une sorte de pouvoir sur l'autre, l'un dans ses soupirs et ses regards qui encourageaient l'autre à s'aventurer toujours plus loin pour le faire gémir.

Law était trop résistant pour se suffire de si peu. Quand bien même ses poignets étaient à présent rouge à cause de leur enserrement puissant, il tirait autant de plaisir que de douleur de cela. Ses soupirs avaient commencés à emplir la salle sombre, plongée dans une vague pénombre après que le supernova ait renversé leur lumière principal d'un coup de pied malencontreux. Le Capitaine du sous-marin faillit s'en insurger, mais deux doigts s'emparant de son intérieur firent taire ses reproches. A la place son torse se souleva prestement, arquant son corps dans une position qui sembla satisfaire le rouquin qui le dominait de sa taille. En son antre tout s'activait, préparant la venue d'un membre plus imposant.

Ils restèrent ainsi le temps que tout soit enfin mis en place, et que ses chairs soient assez écartés pour laisser place à l'excitation démesurée de Kidd, dont l'expression avait délaissée le sadisme pour faire place à la délectation de pénétrer un corps aussi étroit que le sien. Il concéda enfin à délivrer ses poignets, douloureux qui s'emparèrent de sa gorge pour la rapproche de lui. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Le corps entier du brun se tordit dans une position de pur exaltation lorsque le corps de son amant se coucha sur le sien. Des mains tièdes glissèrent le long de ses bras pour se saisir des siennes. Il ne put pousser des gémissements bien longtemps, ses lèvres furent prises en otage par leurs compagnes, comme les premiers coups de reins se succédèrent. D'abord lents, ils s'emballèrent tout comme leur souffles pour laisser place à la sauvagerie des ébats. Ils s'affrontaient parfois du regard, cherchant à faire plier l'un avant l'autre, poussant les limites à coup de soupirs ou de mouvements plus avancés. Leurs deux corps s'épousaient au rythme des coups qui les décrochèrent du monde, des devoirs et de leur position de pirates rivaux. Les gémissements s'entrecoupaient de longs baisers, de langues qui se rejoignaient et se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver. Elles combattaient pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre, et quelques sons étouffés agrémentaient les différents stades de cette bataille sans pitié. Il n'était pas question de laisser l'autre gagner. Alors leurs langues, leurs bouches et leurs corps se claquer, cherchaient à se trouver, à saisir celles étrangères dans un instant de faiblesse pour qu'elles se soumettent.

Law réussi le premier. Son amant dû abdiquer, rejeter sa tête et sa crinière flamboyante tandis que sa carcasse se tordait violemment. Il était aspiré au creux de son être, d'une force qui lui coupa le souffle une seconde.

Ils ne formaient plus qu'un le temps d'une étreinte enragée. Leurs dents rencontraient parfois la peau de l'autre, laissant de longues marques sanguinolentes, comme s'ils cherchaient à se dévorer jusqu'à l'os. Puis le sang qui s'écoulait entre eux les amenait au bord de leurs endurances.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se sentirent presque à bout, Law prit les devants, renversant la situation pour chevaucher l'autre de son corps. Ses courts cheveux corbeaux s'ébouriffaient, d'autres encore se collaient contre son front suant, et son regard métallique s'ancrait comme l'ancre d'un bateau dans le cœur de Kidd.

Ils connaissaient les faiblesses de leur proie, et tous les deux étaient en train de lui saisir la gorge avec leurs serres pour mieux le faire chuter… Puis la tuer dans un dernier retournement de force.

Les deux corps s'accorderaient soudainement, les hanches du plus petit roulant sur celles de l'homme qu'il dominait de sa posture. Il l'emporta avec lui, attrapa une dernière fois sa gorge pour taire leur gémissement commun de jouissance, et ce fut fini.

La chaleur redescendit d'un coup, et leurs respirations se calmèrent, tous comme les appétits de leurs chairs à présent comblées. Ils se fixèrent encore, le sourire aux lèvres, le corps ensanglanté et la satisfaction d'avoir pu jouer tel un chat avec une souris leur suffit pour aujourd'hui.

\- T'éloigne pas trop le chirurgien. Y a pas mal de marines en ville, et j'ai très envie d'aller casser des gueules.

\- Je me ferai un plaisir de laisser de nouvelles cicatrices sur ton corps, Eustass-ya.

\- Et moi de buter ton p'tit cul Trafalgar.

Ils avaient trouvés un parti parfait dans l'autre.

Un mélange entre le masochisme et le sadisme qui se s'entremêler à leurs deux désirs de dévorer l'autre, et de vider leurs violences sur un corps s'y prêtant avec joie.

Ils échangèrent un dernier sourire.

Leur prochaine rencontre serait tout aussi excitante, c'était une certitude.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Leur relation est très drôle à écrire, surtout les répliques de Kidd en fait. J'aime l'écrire en train de balancer des punchlines. Et j'aime que Law ai du répondant, on oublie trop souvent que ce n'est pas une victime, mais également un pirate dangereux._

 _Comme quoi les clichés des yaois avec seme & uke ont vraiment détruits les écrits homosexuels._


End file.
